


Paying Attention

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick., F/M, Fictober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: In a life or death situation sometimes the smallest details are important.





	Paying Attention

Paying Attention

Eleanor Bishop blinked rapidly to get the mascara, sweat, and maybe blood out of her eyes. She heard the machine that she was connected to rev and slow down. And breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes connected with the man across from her. His head was down after the most recent barrage of torture their capture has been ruthlessly demanding from them. Ellie’s voice was raw from screaming, and she licked her dry lips. However, she wanted to get the man’s attention to make sure he was okay. 

“Nick?” She pushed out even as her throat screamed at her. The man across her from her stirred and forced his head up and opened his eyes. He looked worse than she felt. Nicholas Torres had a busted lip and a gash on his forehead from jumping in front of the bat that was aimed for her. 

“Stay strong, Nick, Gibbs, will find us,” Ellie mentioned again, and he met her eyes again. He nodded at her and resume his previous position with his head down. Ellie fought panic.

When her capture returned, Jakob Roman a man who decided to wear goggles for everyday life. He had knocked them out during a case and kidnapped them, and now they were strapped into a lie detector that had been amped with a generator and sent out shocks to the people strapped in. Nick and Ellie had been there for at least an hour. 

Jakob Started with easy questions such as what’s your name, where were you born, how long did you work at your job. 10 questions and ever time regardless of the answer, a shock rang through their bodies. 

Jakob came back into the room and adjusted the dials on the torture machine. Then he looked at his two captives. “We are going to change the rules. I am going to ask you how much you know about the person across from you. If you answer everything correctly, one of you will be released. We are going to start with Agent Torres. Agent Torres, are you still with us?” Jakob used a cattle prod to see if Nick was still alive. Nick opened his eyes and groaned, bitting down the scream that came from the electricity.

Nick fixed an “I hate you expression” on his face. 

“Ah, agent Torres welcome back. Let’s see how well you know, Ms. Bishop. How long have you worked together?

“4 years.”

“Favorite color?”

“Mustard Yellow”  
“Siblings?”

“Baby youngest after 3 brothers.”

“Married?”

“Divorced, husband cheated, Almost married again, fiancee was murdered, dated off and on since then, first boyfriend Buckner and the Boyd, the elusive guy who we don’t if Boyd is a first name or last name. “Nick answered all the questions hoping to stave off electricity jolting through Ellie. 

Ellie had tears fall from her eyes. She never told Nick about Qasim; she only said, Gibbs. But yet this man who she considers a friend, a man who she cared for more than any other people in her life. 

Jakob noticed the tears. 

Jakob’s face changed into anger, and then he pushed the button, and Ellie screamed.

Jakob giggled gleefully. 

“Moving on. Sports Ms. Bishop plays.”

“Softball, she played pitcher.”

“Morning Coffee?”

“Bishop drinks tea with honey, usually green.”

“Favorite movie?”

“Princess Bride.”

Jakob clapped his hands and said “Wonderful job Agent Torres, now let’s move on to Ms. Bishop”

Jakob pushed the shock button again, and Ellie screamed. Her brain fuzzy, Jakob switched the current from her to Nick and then Nick screamed as well. 

“What is Agent Torres’s favorite color?” Jakob asked Ellie.

“Platinum”

“Is Agent Torres Married?”

“No Torres has never been married.”

Jakob laughed maniacally and responded, “Wrong, Agent Torres is a Widower. His wife died. Tsk Tsk Tsk.” Jakob pushed the shock button, and Nick bit his lip to keep from screaming. 

“Okay, next question. Does Agent Torres have any Siblings.”

“Yes, he has a sister.”

“Sports?”

“Soccer in High School. He was a Striker”

“Favorite Movie?”

“Agent Torres doesn’t watch movies.”

“Wrong again, Agent Torres. His favorite movie is Die Hard.” Jakob moved toward the button again.

“Wait, Stop!! Please don’t hurt him again.” Ellie exclaims. “I’ll stay. Please Release him. I will be your stooge. Please Don’t hurt him.”

Jakob moves away from the button. “Ah interesting, how long have you been in love with him. Ms. Bishop?”

“Since after Qasim,” Ellie said, simply.

“Ellie Don’t do this,” Nick said. 

Jakob walked over to Nick and released his bonds, unhooked all the wires, and whispered very deadly “if you try anything right now, I’ll kill her” Nick believed him and glanced at Ellie, still hooked up to the torture device. 

Jakob grabbed Nick’s arm to pull him toward the door. “Wait, man, Can I get a minute with her?”   
Jakob very dramatically answered, “I supposed, two minutes.”

Nick kneeled in front of Ellie and gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Those eyes which he loved were unfocused and glazed. Ellie felt warmer than usual.   
“B what are you doing?” Nick Whispered

“You know how you are always saying that you save the day or solve the case?” Ellie responded.

“Now, Now you listen to me?” Nick responds

“Go save the day and solve the case. Come back for me” Ellie replies. 

Nick swallows and clenches his jaw. He nods and gets up. He presses a kiss on her temple.   
“Nick, I’m sorry for not listening before,” Ellie gasps as Jakob roughly leads Nick out to the door. The door opens to reveal the darkness, and then the portal shuts, and Ellie is only illuminated by the machine. Nick was gone, and she was at the mercy of her capture. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days later, Ellie, felt numb all over, which was better than the pain and spasms that wracked her body.

Jakob had left for a few hours, and Ellie was lying on a dingy cot. The burns on her wrists were blistered and painful. Ellie heard the portal open and close but paid little mind. Jakob often came and went as he, please. If he were drunk, he would strap her back into the torture chair and play the game of truth or dare coupled with an electric shock. 

“Ellie???” A voice called from the portal, no she was imagining. 

“Ellie??” the voice called again. 

“Bishop? A different voice called out in the darkness. 

“Here,” Ellie gasped. “I’m Here” Suddenly, Nick was there, was kneeling in the dark, and she grabbed him an embrace. 

“I know you would come back,” Ellie whispered as a torrent of tears sprung into her eyes.   
Nick scooped her off the dirty bed and carried her bridal style, as Gibbs lead the way out of the pit. The sun blinded her, and Ellie ducked her in Nick’s neck. 

McGee was keeping the press back apparently an kidpnapped NCIS agent was a big deal.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later. 

In a stark Hospital room, Ellie was watching Princess Bride, a slight smile on her face. 

Nick leaned against the doorway with his arm crossed, watching her. 

“You can come in,” Ellie said as she grabbed her apple juice. Nick came in and sat in the uncomfortable chair and gently linked her hand in his. 

“I’m sorry,” Ellie said after turning the volume down. 

“Why B?” Nick asked. 

“I didn’t pay close enough attention. I caused you to get hurt. I never asked deeper questions.” Ellie confessed. 

“You mean about Sofia? It was so long ago, and I was young and thought I could have her forever. We got married during the summer when she was healthy. She died that following January. I joined the Marines, and the rest is history.” Nick shrugged off.

“Thank you for saving me,” Ellie responded. 

“You told me too” Nick admitted. 

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Ellie teased. 

The movie continued, and the couple watches in silence as it progressed to the swamp scene. Nick smirked and then said, “My favorite movie is The Goonies.”

Ellie smiled brightly and squeezed his hand. Content to watch the movie and just sit with this man in quiet. All questions could be answered tomorrow.


End file.
